


shirt

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, love these bigs gays ft my shitty writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10155899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: anonymous asked:"is that my shirt?" + sprace!!!! omg i love ur writing





	

Spot was sure he has planned it out perfectly. It had been exactly three and a half months since he managed to take claim over one of his boyfriend’s shirts, who didn’t seem to even notice the faded band tee’s absence. Which lead Spot to being completely positive that he was in the clear to wear it and have the mushy gesture fly under the radar.

It wasn’t like he was ashamed that Race was his boyfriend, nor was it like they were hiding; it was the exact opposite actually. The pair was hard to ignore, seeing as they were always together; making out against lockers during passing time, having hands stuffed into back pockets and loud delectation of how ‘gay and in love’ they are. Unlike Race, Spot wasn’t as good at the softer parts of a relationship. He gets weak knees whenever the slightly taller Italian boy takes part in those domestic tendencies. Hell, everytime Race says ‘I love you’ with a lazy smile that manages to put the sun to shame Spot can feel his palms get sweaty and pulse speed up. The Irish boy was easily flustered, something that surprised his boyfriend when he found out. Luckily for Spot the only person to ever make jabs at him for it was Jack; not that anyone really cared for his two cents on the topic, seeing as he was the King of Heart Eyes; especially when a certain loud mouthed Jewish boy was on the scene.

The reason Spot had this shirt in the first place is because Race left it here after spending nearly a whole month living out of the smaller boy’s room during the summer. He didn’t set out with the intent to make his boyfriend’s shirt his own or anything; but the day came when Spot found it under the covers at the foot of his small bed and made the impulse decision to shove it into his closet. Yeah, maybe he wore it nearly 100% on the time he found himself alone, and maybe he fell asleep most nights, comforted by the lingering smell of baked goods and axe. And sure, once the scent of his boyfriend had disappeared from the fabric he couldn’t stop himself from enjoying the way it was slightly hanging off his frame, collar wrecked from Race’s nervous habit to tug on it.

He started the morning with overconfidence that matched Blink’s general ego, tugging the shirt over his head with a feeling of warmth in his heart. Spot hadn’t planned on his life flashing before his eyes approximately 13 minutes into the school day when he heard a dreaded “Is that my shirt?” fall from his boyfriend's lips.

He’s frozen in place, face heating up all the way to the tips of his ears. Race throws an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders, dragging him back slightly to press a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

“Aw babe, you goin’ soft on me?” The Italian laughs, charming as ever while Spot quickly tries to shove him off.

“Anyone hear’s about this I’ll kill you straight dead, snookums.” The shorter boy states, attempting to sound tough but unable to keep the love sick look off his face when his eye’s land on his boyfriend.

With a roll of his eyes, Race his backing his boyfriend up into the wall, causing a poster for some nerd club to tear. “Wouldn’t dream of it, you big ass gay. Ain’t wanna share with sweetness with anyone else anyways.”

After his boyfriend gives him an over exaggerated wink, Spot drops his face into his hands, top of his head bumping into Race’s shoulder; a huff of embarrassment coming from him.

Spot can feel Race’s breath on his ear as he continues. “God, I’m so torn right now. I’m not sure if you not only stealing but also wearing my clothes in public is unbelievably cute or really damn sexy.”

The Irish boy moves to glare at the other slightly, smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. “Who’s the big fuckin’ gay now?” He laughed, and Race struggles to fight off a grin.

“Maybe you’d like to see just how gay I am instead of first period?” He suggests, doing his best to look innocent.

“Well, I think we’ll need the whole day for that one, hunk.” Spot raises, pulling his boyfriend in for a wet kiss as he’s cringing slightly at the pet name.

They slip out before the first bell rings, and Mush gets stuck with the task of copying down notes for the couple.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS TERRIBLE IM SORRY JDFNFLS
> 
> hmu on tumblr @ miserysucculent


End file.
